Microsoft Studios
Редмонд |ключевые фигуры = Фил Спенсер ( ) Фил Харрисон ( ) Ханно Лемке ( ) |отрасль = Индустрия компьютерных игр |продукция = Компьютерные и видеоигры |оборот = |операционная прибыль = |чистая прибыль = |число сотрудников = |материнская компания = Microsoft |дочерние компании = Mojang |аудитор = |сайт = http://www.microsoftstudios.com/}} Microsoft Studios — дочерняя компания Microsoft, разрабатывающая и издающая видеоигры для Windows, Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox One и Windows Phone. Microsoft Studios издаёт игры как , например, Rare и 343 Industries, так и игры сторонних фирм — Epic Games и Remedy Entertainment. В 2011 году в связи ребрендингом старое название Microsoft Game Studios было заменено на новое. История 2006 * 123Microsoft Studios объявила о покупке Lionhead, известной по сериям Black & White и Fable. * Microsoft Studios приобрела Massive Incorporated, агентство, специализирующееся на рекламе в видеоиграх. 2007 * Microsoft Studios объявила об открытии своего европейского офиса в Рединге, Англия. Возглавил новый офис Фил Спенсер. * Microsoft Studios расформировала FASA Studio, известную по серии видеоигр MechWarrior. * Bungie, студия-разработчик Halo, объявила о своей независимости от Microsoft Studios. * Питер Мур покидает Microsoft Studios и становится главой спортивного отделения Electronic Arts 17 июля 2007 года. * Дон Мэттрик становится старшим вице-президентом Microsoft Studios в июле 2007 года. 2008 * Microsoft Studios расформировала студию Carbonated Games. * Microsoft Studios объявила о создании Xbox Live Productions, чтобы развивать "высококачественный цифровой контент" для Xbox Live Arcade. * Microsoft Studios начала набор в студию 343 Industries, чтобы продолжить развитие франшизы Halo после того, как её прошлый разработчик, Bungie, отделилась от Microsoft Studios. 2009 * Microsoft Studios объявила о закрытии Ensemble Studios и Aces Studio в связи с финансовым кризисом и реструктуризацией дочерних компаний. * В мае Microsoft приобрела канадского разработчика BigPark Inc., который вошёл в состав Microsoft Studios. * Фил Спенсер был назначен вице-президентом Microsoft Studios после того, как прежний вице-президент, Шейн Ким, вышел в отставку. * Microsoft Studios открыла Good Science Studio для разработки программного обеспечения для Kinect. 2010 * Microsoft Studios открыла Mobile Gaming Studio, специализирующуюся на разработке игрового и мультимедийного контента Windows Phone. * Microsoft Studios создала новую внутреннюю студию - Microsoft Game Studios - Vancouver, но студия была открыта лишь в мае 2011 года. * Microsoft Studios создала ещё одну внутреннюю студию - Microsoft Flight Development Team для портирования Microsoft Flight на PC. * Дон Мэттрик повышен до должности главы развлекательного подразделения в октябре 2010 года. 2011 * Microsoft Studios открыла свои новые подразделения в Лондоне, Редмонде и в Виктории. * Microsoft Studios приобрела разработчка инди-игр Twisted Pixel Games, известного по компьютерным играм Splosion Man и The Gunstringer.Xbox Live's Major Nelson » Microsoft Studios Acquires Indie Game Developer Twisted Pixel :Microsoft buys indie developer Twisted Pixel | Joystiq 2012 * Microsoft Studios начала набирать людей в Redmond — Microsoft Studios - Sports Entertainment Group , в Redmond — Microsoft Studios - Playful Learning и в Redmond — Microsoft Studios - The Connected Experiences * Фил Харрисон присоединился к Microsoft как глава Microsoft European Studios и IEBtitle=Phil Harrison takes over Microsoft Europe * Microsoft Studios приобрела студию Press Play, известную по компьютерной игре Max & the Magic MarkerMicrosoft acquires Magic Marker dev Press Pla - Video Game News, Videos and File Downloads for PC and Console Games at Shacknews.com * Microsoft Studios объявляет о своих намерениях расширить штат сотрудников Microsoft Studios Victoria до 80-100 человек.Microsoft to grow Victoria base * Microsoft открыла набор в новую внутреннюю студию - Skybox SportsJobs at Microsoft | Explore Microsoft Jobs and Join our Talent Community | Apply for Microsoft Jobs Online * Microsoft раскрывает свои планы об открытии студии в Лондоне для разработки free-to-play, социальных и онлайн-игр. * Уменьшена численность Microsoft Studios Vancouver в связи со отменой Kinect-игры Проект Колумбия, также объявлено об прекращении разработки Microsoft Flight . * Microsoft Studios Vancouver официально переименована в Black Tusk Studios. Они нацелены создать крупный проект, способный соперничать с Halo, а также делают продолжение Gears of War (вероятно, что это один и тот же проект). 2013 * Microsoft переименовывает Microsoft Studios London в LIFT London, студию разрабатывающую игры, основанные на облачных вычислениях. * Microsoft Studios официально анонсировали консоль Xbox One 21 мая 2013 года. * Microsoft Studios объявили, что они выпустят 15 эксклюзивов для Xbox One за 12 месяцев после выхода консоли, 8 из них совершенно новые франшизы. * Вместе с открытием Microsoft Studios Osaka в Японии, Microsoft объявили что собираются вложить 1 миллиард долларов на разработку игр для Xbox One. * Дон Мэттрик покидает Microsoft Studios и присоединяется к Zynga 1 июля 2013 года. 2014 2015 *Black Tusk Studios была официально переименована в The Coalition, и будет сконцентрирована только на играх серии Gears of War.Introducing The Coalition – A Message from Rod Fergusson 2016 *Официально стало известно о планах Microsoft Studios по охвату ПК-рынка на Windows 10, наравне с консолью Xbox One Microsoft to unify PC and Xbox One platforms, ending fixed console hardware. На данный момент в список входят: Sea of Thieves, Quantum Break, ReCore, Gears of War 4, Forza Motorsport 6: Apex, Scalebound и др. *В марте 2016 стало известно о закрытии двух внутренних студий - Lionhead Studios и Press Play. По словам представителя Microsoft Studios Europe, "эти изменения вступают в силу вследствие того, что Microsoft Studios фокусирует инвестиции и внимание на тех проектах, которые наиболее интересны фанатам".Changes at Microsoft Studios, UK and Denmark Разработанные игры * Beards & Beaks (2011) (Windows) (Phone) * Flug Simulator Box: Zivile Luftfahrt (2009) (Windows) * Links 2003 2002 (Windows) * Links 2003: Championship Courses (2002) (Windows) * Links 2003: Championship Edition (2003) (Windows) * Links Championship Edition (2002) (Macintosh) * Microsoft Combat Flight Simulator 3: Battle for Europe (2002) (Windows) * Microsoft Flight (2012) (Windows) * Microsoft Flight Simulator 2004: A Century of Flight (2003) (Windows) * Microsoft Flight Simulator X (2006) (Windows) * Microsoft Flight Simulator X: Acceleration (2007) (Windows) * Microsoft Flight Simulator X (Deluxe Edition) (2006) (Windows) * Microsoft Flight Simulator X (Gold Edition) (2008) (Windows) * NFL Fever 2004 (2003) (Xbox) * NHL Rivals 2004 (2003) (Xbox) * Uno Rush (2009) (Xbox 360) Студии Внутренние * 343 industries: студия, которая должна разрабатывать игры серии Halo после обретения Bungie независимости. * The Coalition (ранее Black Tusk Studios): студия, которая должна разрабатывать игры серии Gears of War после приобретения у Epic Games прав на франшизу. * Rare: серии Banjo-Kazooie, Conker, Perfect Dark, Viva Piñata, Killer Instinct, Kameo: Elements of Power, Kinect Sports, Kinect Sports: Season Two, Kinect Sports Rivals, Sea of Thieves (в разработке). * Turn 10 Studios: серия Forza Motorsport. * Launchworks (ранее Xbox Live Productions): студия создана, чтобы развивать "высококачественный цифровой контент" для Xbox Live. * Twisted Pixel Games: The Maw, 'Splosion Man, Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley, Ms. Splosion Man, The Gunstringer, LocoCycle. Внешние * Remedy Entertainment: Alan Wake, Quantum Break. * Ruffian Games: Crackdown 2. * Mistwalker: Blue Dragon, Lost Odyssey. * Playdead: Limbo, Inside (в разработке) * Reagent Games: Crackdown 3 (в разработке). * Creative Assembly: Halo Wars 2 (в разработке). * Playground Games: серия Forza Horizon. * Comcept/ Armature Studio: ReCore (в разработке). * Crystal Dynamics: Rise of the Tomb Raider. * PlatinumGames: Scalebound (в разработке). * Moon Studios: Ori and the Blind Forest: Definitive Edition. Распущенные * ACES Game Studio: серии Flight Simulator, Combat Flight Simulator и Train Simulator. Закрыта 23 января 2009 года в процессе финансового кризиса . * Ensemble Studios: серия Age of Empires, Age of Mythology, Halo Wars. Закрыта 29 января 2009 . * / / Carbonated Games: Разрабатывала игры для MSN/Windows Live Messenger. Распущена 27 марта 2008. * Digital Anvil: Brute Force, Freelancer. Закрыта 31 января 2006 . * Hired Gun: портирование Halo 2 на Windows Vista. Закрыта в октябре 2007. * FASA Studio: MechCommander, MechCommander 2, MechWarrior 4: Vengeance, Shadowrun. Распущена 12 сентября 2007 года. * Indie Built: Amped , Links, Top Spin. Продана Take-Two Interactive в октябре 2004, сейчас закрыта . * Angel Studios: серия Midtown Madness. Продана Take-Two Interactive в ноябре 2002, преобразована в Rockstar San Diego. * Lionhead Studios: серии Black & White, Fable: Fable: The Lost Chapters, Fable II, Fable III, Fable Heroes, Fable: The Journey. Закрыта в марте 2016. * Press Play: Max & the Magic Marker, Max: The Curse of Brotherhood, Kalimba, Project Knoxville. Закрыта в марте 2016. * BigPark: Kinect Joy Ride, Joy Ride Turbo. Закрыта в марте 2016. * Good Science Studio: Kinect Adventures!, Kinect Fun Labs. Закрыта в марте 2016. Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт Microsoft Studios * [http://www.mobygames.com/company/microsoft-game-studios Microsoft Studios] на сайте MobyGames Категория:Подразделения Microsoft Категория:Компании Редмонда Категория:Производители компьютерных игр США